Home
by applefrosting
Summary: The final moments of the war are over, and the testing at Bakkini Atoll has begun. It breifly goes over the two tests, and what Nagato went through. It's a Japanisches Kaiserreich Mitternacht Marine drabble with Hetalia briefly mentioned, ala Alfred F. Jones. So that's why it's here. If you don't like it, don't read it. That's all I gotta say. Rated T for things like death.


_Hello! I'm back from the dead ~*tadaa!*~ _

_I want to apologize for my lack of writing, I've just gotten back into it tonight and I'm continuing the stories "I don't know what to call this" and "Identity". So keep a watch out if you're still interested in this!_

_For now, enjoy this fic that belong to the series JKMM.  
_

_July 1st, 1946_

_Bikini Atoll, the first test shall begin._

Burning. That's what Nagato could describe the sun, as he felt the heat radiating from it and on to his skin. Though, maybe that had been all the wounds on him that he had sustained. both physically, and emotionally. The waves brushed lightly against him as well as the other naval ships. He could hear them chatting quietly among themselves. He however, was Japanese and not American. He couldn't understand them very well. nor did he have intent on speaking to them. To him, they were still the enemy, even if the war had officially ended. The only other ship he could talk to, dear Sakawa, was too far in front for him to really get to. He could only watch her from behind and smile sadly. She was a decent fighter and a sweet young woman. Why would they give whatever fate they had, on her? She didn't very well deserve it. And in truth, none of the did.

**10**…

..**9**..

Oh..everyone had stopped talking by now, he looked around to the nearest American, who had wide eyes and a picture in one hand. There was a look of fear on his face as he stared a head of himself.

..**8**...

He briefly thought back to the events leading up to this moment as his eyes moved back to Sakawa. He remembered it clearly like it had just happened that week. The victories, and he failures. The friendships made and the ones made lost to eternity and the sea. His heart ached, to think about Mutsu..and Akagi, dear Yamato and his sweet younger sister. How the twins looked, when they had learned about Akagi sinking, and Yamato's face, learning about Musashi bleeding all over the water beneath her and sinking before they could help. Haruna and Hyuga..one of the last ones left out of the IJN, and how they both died. Haruna, with a sad smile on his face. Maybe he thought about is brothers..Nagato briefly wondered if there was a "next life" and if Haruna got to see Kirishima, Kongo, and Hiei again. He had hoped so, it would be good for him.

..**3**…

This was it..he looked up to the sky as he heard the bomber, memories going back to all the bombs that have dropped on him, in the heat of battle while he fought off the Americans. To protect his country. His country..Japan. "I wonder if they're still proud.." Nagato whispered. Soon, a brilliant flash erupted the peace of the area. Nagato didn't really remember after that. What he could remember, was the incredible heat, far more than he had experienced seconds earlier, and the defining sound that had hurt his eardrums. He swore he could hear screams of pain, of people dying. And hen his world went black.

_July 25th, 1946_

_25 days after the first test at Bikini Atoll._

Few of the ships remained. They pretty much floated in place, just above their sunken friends. Nagato could hear sobbing, he had for days, and other weird sounds coming out of them. He, had felt sick himself. His skin burned and the saltwater made it all the more worse. He had intense headaches, and he vomited every so often. Drifting in between the real world and fantasy, he often saw his old friends. Laughing and smiling with him. Mutsu especially, often talked with him about trivial things. It made him smile, even if it hurt.

about Midday, he finally felt something or someone tap his shoulder.

**5**…

"..Muts-" he was stopped by the figure putting a finger in front of their lips. They beckoned him to close his eyes. "Just dream Nagato-san. Soon it'll all be over."

The defining sound of the countdown rang through the quiet atmosphere. Birds no longer chirping, the clouds seemed to darken, and the warmth the sun bought was gone.

..**3**..

Yes, as he closed his eyes he felt better. He wasn't scared, but he was happy. Soon he'd see everyone and with knowing he did the best for his country. Japan still survived, the children would get to run through the villages, parents would get to see them grow, and the culture would live on. He heard the voice again, soft and sweet as it called out to him. "You did good.."

...**1**.

Alfred Jones watched from the safety and comfort of his chair, as the second test's bomb exploded. Whatever was left of the remaining survivors, might have been gone now. "...Sir, it's over if you want to-" "No, I don't really wanna see what was done to them. In a few days, whatever's still left is sunk. I got a few more ideas I wanna preach to the Chief of command! So wish me luck!" The American stood up and walked out before any of them could stop him. Just when he had gotten outside, he had got a glimpse of B-29, and decided he'd tell him what a great job he'd done, but the young bomber had left in a rush. "..Huh, well. Off to the White House." with a shrug of his shoulders, he continued on. As if nothing had happened.

_July 29th-30, 1946_

_Bikini Atoll_

There was a slight breeze..birds chirping, and the distant sound of waves crashing against the shore. "N.." ..Oh, that voice was familiar but seemed so distant. Like he was under water, and the voice he heard was just above the surface. It was irritating to him, didn't they know he can't hear under the ocean? "Nagato-san..open your eyes." It was clearer now… Nagato dared to open at least one eye, only to see Mutsu fine and unharmed, in front of him. He looked absolutely baffled for a moment, and then realized he felt better than he had in months. There was no pukeing, no pain, and the intense headaches had gone with it all. "Don't look so surprised. You know who i am right? your old age hasn't made you forget?" Of course..Mutsu was teasing, and sat him up. He looked around, and all his friends..everyone was there. "You're all.." Nagato felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes, and Mutsu smiled. "You did good. Welcome home." "..That's right. I'm sorry I'm late, I'm home now."


End file.
